Best Friend's Mom- One Shot
by MegaNinjaCakes
Summary: Emma is Henry's best friend, they plan on going paintballing but what happens when Henry has to get his car fixed and tells Emma to wait at his house? Will Emma unleash herself onto the mayor of Storybrooke?


_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, well one shot, so enjoy!**_

"Hey, we still on for paintballing today?" Emma asked over the phone as she threw her protective gear in a large black duffle bag.

"Yeah, I have to run a few errands first though, but you can go ahead and wait for me at my place, I'll be by there in like an hour or so," Henry responded as he drove down the road.

"Alright, I'll chill there, door unlocked?" Emma zipped her duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder before walking out of the door of Granny's B&B.

"No, my mom isn't there, she's got a conference or something. Use the key under the flower pot," Henry reminded her.

"Ah, got it, I'll see ya there."

"Later." After Emma heard Henry hang up, she slid her phone in her pocket and started walking to 108 Mifflin Street. The wind flowed through her blonde waves, occasionally the wind blowing her infamous red leather jacket open to expose a white tank top underneath. She can't say that she wasn't disappointed that Henry's mom wouldn't be there. The mayor of Storybrooke. _Damn._ Just thinking about Regina made Emma shiver. She had always thought Regina was drop dead gorgeous. Short dark brown hair, matching brown orbs, that jawline… the scar above her lip….. Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed she had arrived.

Approaching the door, Emma abided by Henry's instructions and took the key from under the pot and unlocked the door before putting it back. She walked inside, closing the door behind her softly. She made her way into the living room, setting her bag down on the floor before going into the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge. It was very rarely she found a 12 pack of soda in the Mills' refrigerator, Regina had Henry on a short rope, very strict and hardly let him have soda let alone go to any of the high school parties that he was invited to. Emma cracked open the soda, twisting the tab until it came off, she did this for as long as she can remember. She threw the tab in the trash can before making her way back into the living room, turning on the TV.

About 15 minutes passed before she heard a door open. She looked over to Regina's study and found the woman standing there, a smile on her face.

"Hello Miss Swan," she greeted as she walked into the living room, her heels making a noise that Emma found absolutely sexy. Emma gulped as she checked Regina out as stealthily as possible without being caught.

"Uh, hi Ms. Mills, I wasn't expecting you to be home."

"And why wouldn't I be at my own house?" Regina chuckled.

"Henry informed me that you had a conference of sorts."

"Ah, that ended shortly after an argument between Mr. Gold and Leroy started."

"Does Leroy ever not start an argument?" Emma asked as she sipped on her soda.

"He has a temper, I'll give him that," Regina shook her head. Just then Emma got a text message. She pulled her phone from her pocket and read the text message from Henry:

'_Hey Em! Sorry, but I'm gonna be another hour or two, I'm getting my car tuned up. Feel free to raid the cabinets if you get hungry :)' _Emma sighed before putting her phone back into her pocket. "Henry's gonna be another hour or two at least."

"What were you guys planning on doing today?" Regina asked.

"We were going to go paintballing, I was going to finally beat his ass," Emma laughed, forgetting who she was talking to.

"Language."

"Sorry! I had completely forgot to censor it," Emma cursed herself mentally for slipping.

"Quite alright dear. I can keep you company if you so wish."

"Fu-orget it, why not," She smiled and silently patted herself on the back for catching herself.

"Well, would you like to watch a movie with me? You can choose," Regina offered, smiling.

"I would love to Ms. Mills. Hmmm now let me think…." Emma trailed off as she sat there, rubbing her chin thinking of a movie. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she smirked. Something told Regina she would not enjoy the movie Emma was about to say, but she had to offer. "The new Halloween," Emma said, grinning. Henry had told her before that his mom hated horror movies, every jumpscare would send her flying onto his lap. She knew this could be used to her advantage.

"As you wish dear, you put the movie on and I'll get some popcorn ready." Regina stated, walking into the kitchen and taking a bag of popcorn, putting it into the microwave. She hated horror movies, she lost all leverage and looked pathetic when she got scared, but whatever Emma wanted. The blonde she knew for only a few months now… Regina couldn't get the girl out of her head. Her attention was turned back to the popcorn as it popped. Regina came back into the living room with a big bowl full of popcorn. She sat it down on the coffee table before going into the closet and grabbing a blanket. She sat down next to Emma on the couch and draped the blanket over them, putting the bowl of popcorn between them.

About 20 minutes in, the bowl of popcorn was placed on the coffee table and it was about time for the first jumpscare. Emma smirked as she stole a glance at Regina watching the screen intently. Just as Emma looked back at the screen, a jumpscare played and Regina jumped closer to Emma, throwing herself into the young girl's lap. She blushed and silently apologized for her action. Emma slowly slid her hands under the blanket casually. She felt the heat from the brunette's body and felt an all too familiar wetness in her panties. She shifted slowly, her clit throbbing for attention.

"You okay?" Regina asked as she glanced at Emma.

"Yeah, just uh getting more comfortable," Emma smiled as the next jumpscare popped up and it gave her access to Regina's thigh without being noticed. Emma silently smiled to herself as she glanced over at Regina's eyes that were glued to the screen. Emma cascading her hand a little more up Regina's thigh. Regina's eyes widened a bit as she felt Emma's hand get closer and closer to her wet sex. Regina looked over at Emma. "Emma, what are- oh my god," She half said- half moaned as Emma placed her hand on Regina's mound. She slowly got closer to Regina and brought their lips together into a searing kiss. Regina was shocked for a second, but wasted no time in kissing her back. Their tongues danced together as Emma placed her hands on Regina's cheeks and Regina's went to Emma's back, bringing her closer.

"Wait- Emma," Regina pulled away for air and looked at Emma with pure lust. "How much time do we have left until Henry comes back?" she asked breathlessly.

"We have at least another hour before he gets back," Emma said smiling. The second Regina heard those words leave Emma's mouth, she pulled Emma on her lap to straddle her, kissing her passionately. Regina's tongue darted out of her mouth, begging permission to enter Emma's mouth. Emma parted her lips slightly, allowing the tongue to wrestle for dominance. Emma spent no time in unbuttoning the mayor's shirt while the brunette was shrugging off Emma's jacket. Emma broke their kiss to pull off her tank top, leaving both of the women in their bras. Emma took a minute to appreciate the black lace bra Regina was wearing, the way it held her supple breasts in place. Emma licked her lips in anticipation.

"Miss Swan, I'd appreciate it if you stopped gawking at me like a teenage boy," Regina said, snapping Emma out of her little trance. Emma's lips found a spot on Regina's neck as she unclasped Regina's bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. Emma let her mouth drop to the top of Regina's breast, letting her kisses linger until latching onto a nipple.

"Yes Emma," Regina moaned as her hands tangled in the blonde locks before her. Emma released Regina's breast with a pop, moving onto the other. She took her time with this one, swirling a hardening nipple in her mouth, softly biting on it. Another breathy moan escaped from smeared lipstick painted lips. As she sucked, she let her hands pull up Regina's skirt, bunching it around her hips. Emma started to pepper kisses up Regina's collarbone until she kissed her lips deeply. Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and placed it in between her legs, not being able to take how slow she was taking. Emma smiled and took the hint, she slid her hand into the black lace, running her fingers through slick folds. Regina gasped and clutched onto the blonde's body, Emma bit her lip, becoming more and more turned on by how wet Regina was. Emma slid her fingers over Regina's clit, the brunette letting out a breathy moan in response.

"Fuck Emma," she breathed, brown meeting green orbs filled with nothing but desire and lust. Emma rubbed her clit in circles while Regina bucked her hips for more attention. Regina threw her head back, moaning softly as Emma teased her entrance with a finger, slowly pushing it in, feeling the walls tighten around her finger. Regina let another moan out as she gripped the blonde's skin. Emma smirked and began pumping her finger in and out of Regina slowly, pressing her palm against her clit.

"More, use more fingers," Regina husked. Emma slid another finger in and hooked them into Regina, pumping her fingers at a quickened pace, using her thumb now to apply pressure to her clit.

"Just like that, just like that, fuck I'm going to cum!" Regina cried as she convulsed while she came. Emma could feel Regina's walls contract around her fingers. Emma smirked and let Regina continue to ride her fingers to finish her orgasm. Slowly Emma pulled her fingers out, licking the digits clean, moaning at the sweet taste. Regina laid there on the couch, her body calming down from the mind blowing orgasm she just had. Once Regina regained her composure, she flipped their positions and undid Emma's tight skinny jeans, sliding them down her pale thighs. Regina propped Emma up on the couch in a comfortable position, getting rid of Emma's shoes and pants in the process. Regina laid between Emma's legs, taking in the shaved, glistening mound before her. Regina smirked as she placed kisses on the inner thighs of Emma's legs, loving the way the blonde wiggled beneath her. Emma whimpered as Regina took her tongue and licked up her wet slit.

"Fuck Ms. Mills," She moaned as Regina slid a slender, olive toned finger into her entrance, her mouth covering her clit, sucking on it greedily. Regina slowly slid another finger in, letting Emma adjust to it before she slowly started pumping her fingers in and out of her slick wetness.

"My my my, Miss Swan, someone's pussy is quite wet," Regina smirked as she sped up the pace of her fingers, sucking on her clit, rotating her tongue in circles around her clit.

"Fuck," pale lips spoke as she moaned weakly, looking down at the best sight in her life. Regina slid a third finger into Emma as she bucked her hips, fucking Regina's fingers.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Emma screamed as she came hard on Regina's fingers and mouth. Emma let her breath out as Regina slowly took her fingers out of her, sucking on her fingers, loving the taste of Emma. Regina crawled up Emma's body and kissed her passionately, tongues trying to dominate each other, teeth scraping, but still loving nonetheless. They both didn't hear the front door open.

"Emma? You here?" Henry's voice rang out in the foyer.

"Shit!" Emma and Regina both said in unison, looking at each other.


End file.
